With regard to an anion exchange resin known as a cholesterol-lowering agent typified by colestimide (trade name: cholebine by Mitsubishi Pharma Corporation)or colestyramine resin (Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.), there was a report on the lowering activity of the blood glucose level after the administration for a certain period of time so far. However, the clear effect has not been observed and the mode of action has not been elucidated. While acarbose (trade name: glucobay by Bayer Yakuhin, Ltd.) and voglibose (trade name: basen by Takada Chemical industries, Ltd.) were at present know as drugs for ameliorating postcibal hyperglycemia, these drugs have no insulin secreting effect. Further, these drugs exhibit relatively frequent adverse effect such as flatulence and increase of flatus. Moreover, compared to the non-absorbable anion exchange resin typified by cholebine, the above-mentioned glucobay has four contraindications and cautions are needed to subject patients.
On the contrary, a pharmaceutically acceptable anion exchange resin which exhibits a clear inhibitory effect on the increase of postcibal blood glucose level in the study on the influence against the diurnal variation of blood glucose level in hypercholesterolemia patients complicated by type II diabetes has not been reported so far as much as the present inventor knows.